


I swear that when our lips touch, I can taste the next 60 years of my life.

by issa_asdf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Antonio Sawyer is the ream MVP tho, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issa_asdf/pseuds/issa_asdf
Summary: "She said "Wow, that's gorgeus", I said "your face is gorgeus" and then I ran away. Please don't tell me I made a fool of myself, I already know





	I swear that when our lips touch, I can taste the next 60 years of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> title and quote taken from Helium, by Rudy Francisco

“Alternatives to “Bae” The one who wins all of the arguments, the keeper of the remote, the girl who turns my stomach into a butterfly nest, the pink Starburst, the one I will always choose first no matter what else is in the pack, the red Kool-Aid, the right amount of sugar, the pulp, the part that makes the juice seem real.”  
― Rudy Francisco

Alex is the captain of the lacrosse team, and Maggie is the captain of the softball team.  
Alex is tall, Maggie is short, and whenever these two cross paths in the school halls sparks fly.  
  
This is not the romantic story you picture though. They do not fall in love at first sigh because Alex thinks Maggie is fucking irritating and that if it wasn't for her little brother who likes LEGO and dinosaurs, and sings the Bananas in Pajamas' song when he colors she wouldn't have to deal with her outside school.  
  
Maggie is clever, witty and she keeps answering Alex's questions is class.  
Alex is fucking mad. Dad says that she looks cute when she gets grumpy, Mom says she should leave this poor kid alone, and Kara sighs because all she says is that this is how love stories start. 

Alex doesn't understand why Maggie has to come second to her. Or do better than her sometimes, she gets grumpy a lot. Maggie just smirks at her in class and Alex can do nothing but humph and grumble about how stupid Maggie Sawyer is always irking her.

  
Maggie, meanwhile, does it because she thinks Alex looks cute when she gets grumpy. She does it for fun, Luce says it's the worst way of flirting with Alex, Maggie doesn't confirm nor deny that she's flirting with Alexandra Danvers. But one late night, when she gets scared shitless because Lucy had The Greatest Idea™ of climbing to Maggie's balcony and knock on her window at 3 am when she was alone at home, and they ended up baring their feelings to each other, she _finally_ admits that she sort of has a crush on Alex Danvers.  
Lucy, the head cheerleader, has a thing for Vasquez, the quarterback and captain of the rugby team, and Lucy _is_ a walking cliche but doesn't want to admit it. Secretly Maggie knows that Vas also has a thing for Lucy but they're too dorky to admit it, so instead Luce and Vas end up sighing like lovesick fools whenever they see each other, it's all very cute. 

The first time they cross paths is when Kara talks to Kenny about their math homework, and Alex frowns at the book that Maggie is reading. None of them talk, but Kara sits besides Kenny and Lucy keeps bothering Maggie asking if her little brother already told her that her curfew was at 9 pm.

The second time that they sit together, Alex and her friends and Maggie and hers, Luce sits in the middle, scowling at both because "Really Danvers? can't you be more oblivious?" and Alex doesn't know what to say. Then Lucy, as subtle as always, asks Maggie if she likes someone and Maggie _kind of_ chokes on air and says nothing. Gathers her stuff, and gives Luce a look that could pulverize her, argumenting she forgot she had homework due next period. Lucy laughs, Kara facepalms, Lena raises one eyebrow and Alex just shrugs.

There's a party, at Luce's two weeks later, of course. And that's the third time they sit together, sort of. And the first time they talk without their friends around, _sort of._  
  


  
Let's clear something first; Alex Danvers, you know her, right? she's the most brilliant kid of her class (Maggie is a close second, and Luce and Kara fight for the third). I love her, she's brilliant. But Alex's problem is that everything related to her feelings has to undergo the scientific method for her to even take into account that Things™ are the way they are because of Arbitrary Reasons™. And this is Alex's downfall.  
Maggie, meanwhile, as clever as she is she's a complete idiot in love when it comes to Alex, and Alex? Alex is Maggie's downfall.

Yes Luce, Maggie _was_ flirting with Alex. Please stop nagging her. 

Alex knows about lots of things; like art, and maths and science. And stars. She knows how to surf and could name you all the constellations that are visible in Midvale. She's very dense when it comes to feelings, mostly because she's very stubborn and feelings can't be measured in units. And she's shit with feelings if we are being honest.  
  
Maggie knows about lots of things too, like how to chop wood, and which one is the itchy kind of bushes that you should get away if you're camping, she knows that she likes girls and her parents and her aunt are proud of her. She's got a support system, and she's very grateful that her dad didn't kick her out when that one ex classmate outed her to them by saying things like that Maggie was in love with her. It was all a misunderstanding, and the Sawyers had decided to move to Midvale anyways, so no harm done with the moving from two years ago.

Alex is sixteen and a half when Maggie moves in with her parents and her little brother Antonio who is the chubbiest and cutest toddler you can imagine, he likes dogs, and cats, and snakes. Mrs Sawyer wonders where she failed because both of her kids look like savages when they play together. She loves them, she loves them a lot. And Tonio loves his sister, and Maggie loves Tonio, she's very protective of him. 

Alex meet them for the first time when Tonio decided he wanted to befriend Mrs Friederick's German Shepherd dog named Archibald and Mrs. Sawyer almost had a heart attack because her kids were insufferable but also fearless. The problem here is that Archibald was very old and grumpy, and barely tolerated _Kara. _That was two years ago, Tonio is five and a half now, Archibald is very grumpy but absolutely loves Tonio, Alex and Maggie are barely eighteen years old and they’re the oldests of their group friends. Alex and Maggie aren’t friends though, they just share friends. 

After that all went downhill. Kind of.

But anyway. Thanks to one Lucy Lane (and the fact that her dad was deployed at some remote place in, either Germany or Area 51, her sister was in college and her mom spoiled her) there was this weekend where all the Midvale kids between 14 and 18 years old had one decent party, which brings us to Alex's current predicament; does she or does she not take her newest sketchbook to this party? because Alex is the kind of person who'd take a knife to a gunfight and a book to a party. 

  
Kara advises her against it because Alex doesn't like when there's too much noise when she's drawing, which is stupid because Alex listens to _punk rock_, and if that's not too much noise then Kara doesn't understand.  
Lucy calls her a loser, but her voice goes soft because this is one of her best friends, and she knew what she was getting into when she decided that they were gonna be best friends. 

So, they're at Lucy's place. The party is in full form and Alex is hiding in the kitchen trying to finish her sketch, because Kara ???????? Looking at Lena ????????? is the cutest shit ever, and _none of them _realizing they're in love with each other is taking 5 years of Alex's life whenever they are within 5 foot of her.

Luce may or may not have told Maggie that Alex was in the kitchen, alone, sober and that she was a fucking nerd because who goes to a party and takes a sketchbook?  
"Alex Danvers, who else Luce?"  
"Shit, you right. Why am I friends with her again?"  
"Dunno, you said you were 6, and Alex was almost 7. And that's it"  
"Oh, I remember. It was 1996, it was our first day of first grade. Lois told me to be careful when I played with kids"  
"And you said "hold my beer", didn't you?"  
"more like "hold my juice box" but anyway"  
"So?"  
"Alex, was being regular Alex. Yanno?"  
"was she sitting in the sand box and reading some book?"  
"Nah, she was fighting a kid at least 5 inches bigger than her"  
"Why?"  
"they were bullying some kindergarteners"  
"Let me guess, Lena?"  
"Lena"  
"But I thought that Kara had been Lena's knight in shiny armor?"  
"She totally was, she even called them "meanies" and "bullies", she was very brave"  
"And then Alex stepped in?"  
"And then Alex _punched _this kid's nose. And I thought that I could be friends with this kid because she wasn't afraid of putting people in their place. Now, now Casanova; go get the girl or I'll kick you out"  
  


So Maggie went to the kitchen, and stood at the door looking at Alex, who didn't notice a thing. 

Maggie, sweet tiny "fight me", sneaks up on Alex because she's really pretty when she's focusing on something, okay? Fight her on that. Maggie might have a _tiny _crush on Alex. A **_very _**tiny rush, it doesn't help her case that Tonio loves Alex a lot and asked their parents to be babysat by her instead of his own sister. That was a fun convo, asking her 5 and a half year old brother, who has a tiny lisp, why he wanted to be babysat by someone that wasn't her.  
"I like her, don't you Mags?" he asked, and Maggie gulped. **Busted**.  
"Yeah"  
"Do you think she's pretty?" oh man, Tonio was _onto_ her.  
"Yup"  
"So why can't we spend more time with her, then?" Tonio asked.  
Ah, well. _Shit._

Listen, friend, Alex is pretty, okay? and Antonio can ask Maggie 20 more times if she thinks Alex is pretty, and Maggie will answer Tonio 40 more times that _yes, she is_. Because Alexandra Danvers is Very Pretty™ and Margaret Sawyer is Very Gay™. the worst thing is that Maggie doesn't know how to ask Alex what she's doing now in fear that Alex will close to her and tell her to fuck off. 

So Maggie decides to sneak on her. Make it look like she wanted to prank Alex. Which is _the greatest idea_ because Alex will either punch her in the face or fall from the stool she's sitting. Either way both are equally amusing. Except, maybe, the part about getting hit. 

honestly, how do these two work. Will they ever learn how to flirt? 

And she looks at what Alex is doing because Alex is the kind of nerd that when she goes to a party she also takes one or two books of chemistry. Except this time she's drawing, and Maggie can't make up the details of what she's drawing. But Alex is frowning in concentration, her tongue is peaking from in between her lips and her long hair is gathered on a messy ponytail and she can't be prettier. 

Maggie melts. This is it, this is the most valuable moment of her entire life, how did it come down to this. 

Now, listen. Maggie Sawyers casually sneaks behind Alex with the intention of call her a nerd or some innocuous shit and when she looks at what Alex is doing she just blurts "My god, that's gorgeous" and Alex, all nervous and antsy mutters a "Your face is gorgeous" with her most serious face ever, and The Danvers Frown™ while drawing. 

After two seconds. When it dawned on her. Alex, all clumsy, because Alex is might be the Lacrosse team's captain but is also losing her shit internally. She gathers her things hurriedly and says "I gotta gay. Go. I gotta go. Ugh" while trying not to look like a deer in the headlights

Maggie stays there, amused at Alex's behavior and the notices that Alex left her headphones in there. She decides against going to find her because if she knows Alex Danvers, and she won't says he does but she likes paying attention to people, okay? Alex is probably red beet now, hiding in Lucy's room and trying to escape the third floor of this house. Maggie does tell Luce about this, and then proceeds to regret it because _really, Luce?_ _laughing at Alex's clumsiness_

Right after that, Luce teases Alex with a "So, you think Maggie's face is pretty, uh? She's single, want me to give you her number? Take note is 961 492 6-"  
"shut up Luce"

And Kara is permanently on alert in case Maggie wants to start something. Lena is very amused at the Danvers Sisters because if she didn't know better she'd say that Maggie has been flirting with Alex for the last two years and knowing Alex _she doesn't know it_. 

While Maggie always tries to sneak up on Alex and get her to blurt more things like that. Except all Alex can do is blurt things like "You smell so good and I want to run my hands through your hair. Fight me Sawyer" and then looking like a deer caught in the headlights and running away from whenever Maggie is. 

This goes on for about three months and a half, until one day tiny and mighty Antonio Sawyer asks Alex why she calls his sister pretty but doesn't kiss her. Because his mommy and his daddy always are calling each other pretty and kissing. Even though kissing is gross, he'll let her kiss his sister because he likes her. And his sister does too, you know? she's always talking about how Alex is pretty, how Alex can hold herself up, and he doesn't know what that last part means but if Maggie says it, it must be good.  
  
"It doesn't work like that, buddy" she says  
"Why not?" he asks  
"Because... it just- it- it doesn't" alex sputters  
"But you like her? You like my sister?" and honestly what is it with these kids nowadays because when did the world decide they were going to be the kind of kids who asked important things like these?  
"Yeah. But-"  
He laughs "You said butt"  
"I said "but" not "butt""

Two weeks later Maggie walks up the path of the front yard of the Danver's house. Stays there for about 5 minutes, debating internally if she should knock or not when none other than Eliza opens the door and smiles at her saying "I saw you from the kitchen, and I wondered if you wanted to come in, did something happen?" and Maggie wants to sort of blurt that she likes Alex, and that Tonio likes Alex. And that her parents also like Alex, and she's a walking disaster. When they hear footsteps from the stairs and then is Alex's face peeking at the foyer and blurting a "those are my headphones, Sawyer" with The Danvers Frown™ plastered on her face  
"yeah, you left them at-"  
"Luce's, after-"  
"you ran away, Alex."  
"I didn't"  
"You totally did" Lucy says from behind Maggie and both of them startle, because how?

the next few months are a blur in between finishing their third year of high school and writing long essays about why their preferred college should take them, and in Maggie's case, give them full scholarship. A recruiter comes to one of Alex's lacrosse games and sits themselves besides Maggie who's enraptured with Alex's strategy game (she's smitten, stop lying to yourself Margaret). The Sawyers and the Danvers sit together because Jeremiah and Phillip are kind of friends and Antonio wants to sit next to his best friend in the whole wide world "just don't tell Maggie, Kara". They all cheer at Alex when she scores a goal, and boo at the referee when they give Alex a yellow card for throwing her stick to the ground after the opposing team scores a goal.  
The recruiter takes notes of the both of them even though Lucy isn't applying for a scholarship. Three weeks later Lucy calls Alex freaking out because she got a scholarship for Stanford and ?????? _how_.  
"I did too, it says that we showed aptitudes for their lacrosse team"  
"Oh my god Alex what if we're roommates?" Lucy asks excited  
"If they place us together I'm hitting you with my stick"  
"Imagine it"

Then it's prom and Maggie sort of wants to ask Alex to go with her but chickens out every time. Until one day Antonio Sawyer marches up to Alex when they're in the park.  
"Maggie is dumb" he says plomping next to Alex in the grass.  
Alex looks at him amused and shots a look around the park to see which one of his adults is with him today, when she sees Angelica she waves and smiles at her. "Why do you say that? Maggie is graduating at Valedictorian"  
"Are you the other 'torian?" he asks. Because, come on, this is Alex Danvers. His favorite person in the whole wide world aside of his sister, his parents, Kara, Luce and Alex's parents. And Archibald the German Shepherd, but he's a dog so he's on a league of his own.  
"Salutatorian," she says, "and yes. I have to speak in front of people"  
"Maggie does too. But she's being very dumb at the moment" he says grumpily  
Alex is very amused by this kid who is barely six years old and talks to his adults like he was twice his age. "Why is she being dumb?" she asks  
"She said she wanted to invite you to prom but she chickens out and I want you two to go to prom, because Sally's sister went with her boyfriend to prom three years ago and now they're married and i'm _too young _to go with you to prom and I don't want you to forget me when you go to school, far away. Maggie won't because she's my sister, but you're not. And I don't want you to forget me because you're my bestest friend out of all my best friends" he says rambling. Alex swoons, and how is it possible for both of the Sawyer kids to have her this smitten with them?  
"Well," she says rubbing his back, "what if _I_ ask her to go to prom with me?"  
"You won't chicken out?"  
"When have I chickened out of something, Tony?" she asks him and his smile flourishes like a rose bud in spring.  
"That time that 'liza and my mum told us we couldn't dive in the pond with the duckies"  
"only because it was winter"  
"true" he says, then gets up as if nothing had happened and goes to his mom. Angelica only scoffs at his kid and waves at Alex.  
  
Two days later Alex is freaking out, because how do you ask someone who thinks you don't like them to prom when all your body does when you see her is go haywire.  
"Just fucking ask" Lucy says as the voice of reason.  
"Play "kiss the girl" at the cafeteria" Kara says laughing  
"Don't do anything overly sweet, Maggie doesn't like cliches," Lena says, "or flowers. A succulent will help, she likes them"

$20 less later, and one jar of water and a marimo moss ball on it (the lady from the flower shop said that it floated when it was happy and _honestly_ marimos are very interesting) she's on her way to the Sawyers to fulfill the promise she made to tiny Antonio Sawyer and his big brown eyes, and his triple dimples and his head tilt.  
When Alex knocks on the door she didn't spect Maggie opening it and looking like a deer in the headlights. It's a good change.  
"Hi, uhm- hey" she says nervous  
"hey"  
"I- I talked to Antonio two days ago"  
Aaaaaaand Maggie is fucking busted. Because Antonio _knows_. He knows she's very smitten with Alex, he knows about her crush on her because he asks _when_ is Maggie gonna tell Alex she likes her, he sides with Lucy and calls her a "dumbbutt", and that's such a Lucy word.

  
"He told me, but he didn't say what you two talked"  
"He said that you won't forget about him when you go to college, because you're his sister and you would be the worst sister ever if you forget it, basically"  
"I see. You came to see him? he's taking a nap now"  
"I came to see you"  
"oh"  
"Because Antonio also said that I was his best friend, and that I couldn't forget him when I go to college"  
"oh"  
"he also said something very interesting" Alex says nervous  
"what-" Maggie clears her throat "what did he say?"  
"that you wanted to go to prom with me"  
"I-"  
"but that you chickened out each time you said you'd ask me"  
"He d-"  
"so I asked our friends how I could ask you to go to prom with me, and Lucy said I should just fucking ask you, and Kara said I should play "kiss the girl" from the little mermaid, and Lena said you liked succulents, but did you know that marimos can float when they're happy? and basically they float because of the quantity of oxygen in them, and-"  
"yes"  
"oh" Alex says frowning and looking at the ground  
"I'll go to prom with you, Alex Danvers" Maggie says softly  
"_oh_" and goodbye Alex, your brain has gone on vacation.  
"...so"  
"so?"  
"the marimo. You told Lena said I liked succulents"  
"oh yes! yes. For you" she says handling Maggie the jar.

They go to prom, they kiss at Maggie's doorstep and the next thing they know is that they're graduating and Tonio tells Maggie to stop being dumb. He likes Alex.  
"Don't worry, kid" Maggie says while packing her books  
"I worry because you won't ask her to be your girlfriend, and I love Alex. She is the best kind of adult because she knows about stars"

“I know about stars too”  
“Yeah, but Alex’s dad is an astronaut”  
“He’s an _astronomist_”  
“He knows more than you about stars” _Touchè___  
“Well, how do you know I don’t know more about stars than him? I’m a graduate”  
“You’re a _high school_ graduate, Jeremy _already _graduated high school. He even graduated college, _twice_” and holy shit she know that the Danvers were a bunch of nerds, but she didn’t know Jeremiah Danvers had a PhD.  
“And how do you know that?”  
“‘Liza told Alex, and she told me because we are best friends”  
“I thought you and I were best friends” she tells Tonio  
“We are, but only because I’m your favorite brother”  
“You’re my _only_ brother, Tonio”  
“But I don’t have to be your favorite, you could have another favorite brother and it could not be me” he’s got a point  
“Well...”  
“When are you gonna ask her? She’s going to Stanford, and you’re going to Stanford. And Luce is going to Stanford, she said she could change rooms”  
“_When _did you talk to Lucy about this?”  
“That time Alex went to see you at home and you two started playing the Dementor game”  
“Wha- _Dementor Game?_ Where did you get that name from?”  
“Luce” he says plainly. Of course, her poor little brother was subjected to Lucy’s weird terms when she was talking to Alex.  
“We weren’t-”  
“You were totally trying to suck her soul, sis” so they were kissing and Tonio saw them, she’s royally fucked. Luce is gonna turn her baby brother on a mini Luce.

  
  


They’re at the park, and it’s a whole new level of deja-vu for Alex because Tonio plops down, more gracefully this time, next to her and says “Maggie is being dumb”  
Alex raises an eyebrow and asks “What did she do now?”  
“At graduation I asked her when she was gonna ask you to be her girlfriend and she chickened out. Honestly if I were one year older I’d ask you to be _my _girlfriend” Tonio is almost 8 by now, pfff of course his girlfriend could be Alex, he’d take her to the trampoline park and to get ice cream and to the park. He’d be the best boyfriend, they wouldn’t kiss tough, because kisses are disgusting and girls have cooties.  
“Well,” Alex says amused “she doesn’t need to”  
Tonio’s face morphs into a grin “you totally asked her to be your girlfriend” he says  
“I did. She said yes”  
“Are Lucy and Maggie changing rooms at Stanford? I don’t trust those college guys with my sister” he says with the same tone Felipe said it the prior night when Maggie talked about Maggie’s roommate and it turned out to be that Luce had already offered her room to Maggie.  
“She’s not”  
“But Maggie said you were considering it”  
“We were, but Maggie’s classes are all the way to the west side of the campus and she’d have a long commute”  
“Boomer”  
“I know bud, but we decided we’ll see each other every weekend and every free time we had”  
“You gonna call me though, right? I’m gonna miss my best friend”  
“I thought Archie was your best friend”  
“He’s a dog. He’s got his own league. But you’re my human best friend”  
Alex doesn’t say anything, she just hughs him and nods. Tonio gets up and runs to where his friends are shouting “Guess what did my best friend say" 


End file.
